Barbie's Friends and Family
Here are some of the other characters that have been created over the years as the friends and family of Barbie in her fictional world. Each section is meant to be listed from earliest to most recent, and features some of the issue dates for the first year of release for the dolls, and a date for the year production stopped in some cases. The first persons of Barbie's life were her parents, they were appear in Barbie's first book. Sometimes characters names are changed by Mattel, and sometimes their relationship to Barbie is even changed, so we'll try and eliminate as much confusion as possible. Barbie's Family Parents * George Roberts * Margaret Roberts Aunts and Uncles * Lillian Fairchild (mother of Francie) * Claude Fairchild (father of Francie) * Millicent Rawlins Siblings * Skipper (1964-Present) * Todd and Tutti (1965-1971) * Stacie (1990-Present) *Kelly (1994-2010) *Krissy (1999-2001) *Chelsea (2011-Present) Cousins * Francie (surname Fairchild, 1966–1976) * Jazzie (1989–1996 - originally the star of her own toy line, and later a member of Barbie's) * P.J. (1969–1985 - originally listed as Barbie's friend, and later listed as her cousin) Friends * Ken Carson (boyfriend, 1961–present) * Midge Hadley (1963–65, 1988–2004 , 2013-present) * Teresa (1988-present) * Christie (1968–2004, 2009) * Jamie (1970–72) * Steffie (1972–73) * Valerie (1974 Mexican Exclusive) * Cara (1975–78) * Tracy (1983) * Dana (bandmate, Barbie and the Rockers, 1986–87) * Dee Dee (bandmate, Barbie and the Rockers, 1986–87) * Diva (bandmate, Barbie and the Rockers, 1986–87) * Derek (bandmate, Barbie and the Rockers, 1986–87) * Miko (1986–88) * Whitney (1987–91), * Bopsy (bandmate, Barbie and the Sensations, 1988) * Belinda (bandmate, Barbie and the Sensations, 1988) * Becky (bandmate, Barbie and the Sensations, 1988) * Bobby (bandmate, Barbie and the BiBops, 1988) (France Only) * Becky (1997) * Nikki (2006-present) * Kayla (1989) * Devon (1989) * Kira (named Marina in Europe - 1990–2000) * Nia (1990) * Tara Lynn (1993) * Shani (1990–1996 - originally the star of her own toy line, and later a member of Barbie's) * Kayla (1994) * Becky (1997) * Reina (1999 Japanese Exclusive) * Lea(1999–2003) * Ana Suarez (Generation Girl, 1999) * Chelsie Peterson (Generation Girl, 1999) * Lara Morelli-Strauss (Generation Girl, 1999) * Tori Burns (Generation Girl, 1999) * Mari Nakano (Generation Girl, 2000) * Blaine Gordon (Generation Girl, 2000) * Drew (Mystery Squad, 2001) * Kenzie (Mystery Squad, 2001) * Shawnee (Mystery Squad, 2001) * Kayla (2002–2005) * Madison (My Scene, 2002) * Chelsea (My Scene, 2002) * Nolee (My Scene, 2003) * Bryant (My Scene, 2003) * Hudson (My Scene, 2003) * Ellis (My Scene, 2003) * River (My Scene, 2003) * Sutton (My Scene, 2003) * Delancey (Chelsea's cousin, My Scene, 2003) * Jai (My Scene, 2003) * Tyson (My Scene, 2003) * Ryan (My Scene, 2005) * Nia (My Scene, 2008) * Simone (1 Modern Circle, 2003–04) * Melody (1 Modern Circle, 2003–04) * Blaine (2004–06) * Summer (Blaine's sister, 2004–present) * Kenzie (My Scene, 2004) * Drew (Fashion Fever, 2004) * Daria (Model of the Moment, 2004–05) * Marisa (Model of the Moment, 2004–05) * Nichelle (Model of the Moment, 2004) * Tori (American Idol, 2005) * Simone (American Idol, 2005) * Courtney (Fashion Fever, 2005) * Gillian (Fashion Fever, 2005) * Kurt (Fashion Fever, 2005) * Desiree (Fashion Fever, 2005) * Shannen (Fashion Fever, 2005) * Tia (Fashion Fever, 2005) * Kira (Fashion Fever, 2005) * Tia (Barbie Diaries, 2006) * Courtney (Barbie Diaries, 2006) * Raquelle (Barbie Diaries, 2006–present) * Nikki (2006–present) * Grace (So In Style, 2009) * Ling (special edition doll from the House of Barbie, Shanghai, 2009) * Ryan (Fashionistas, 2010) * Steven (1988 - present) * Alan Sherwood (1963 - 2004) Friends of Family Skipper's Friends * Ricky (1963–67) * Skooter (1965–67) * Fluff (1971–72) * Tiff (1972–73) * Ginger (1976) * Scott (ex-boyfriend, 1979) * Courtney (1995–2005) * Kevin (boyfriend, 1990) * Nikki (1997-present) Tutti's Friends * Chris (1967–68, 1976–77) * Carla (European release only, 1976) Stacie's Friends * Whitney (1994-present) * Janet (1994-present) * Katie ("Barbie and Friends: Little Sisters Keep Out" only.) * Lila (2004–05 - started out being called "Miranda," but was later changed) Kelly's Friends Chelsea's Friends * Becky (1996) Viveca(2012) * Tommy (1996) Tamika(2012) * Melody (1996) Renee(2012) * Jenny (1997) * Deidre (1997) * Marisa (1997) * Keeya (1998) * Maria (1999) * Tamika (1999) * Nia (1999) * Kayla (1999) * Lorena (2002) * Liana (2000) * Desiree (2000) * Belinda (2000) * Nikki (2001) * Kerstie (2003) * Gia (2006) * Tori (2007) * Kayla (2007) * Kenzie (2007) * Miranda (2007) Francie's Friends * Casey (1967–70) * Becky (2009) Jazzie's Friends * Dude (boyfriend - 1989) * Chelsie (1989) * Stacie (1989) Ken's Family and Friends Family * Tommy (brother) * Kevin (brother) * Edna (grandmother) * Kenneth Carson Sr. (great grandfather) Friends * Alan Sherwood (boyfriend/husband of Midge, 1964 and 1991, 2002–2004) * Steven (boyfriend of Christie) Shani's Friends (never directly connected as Friends of Barbie) * Asha (1991-1994) * Nichelle (1991-1994) * Jamal (boyfriend - 1992-1994) The Heart Family (Neighbors of Barbie) * Dad Heart (1985) * Mom Heart (1985) * Megan Heart (baby daughter, 1985) * Baby Boy Heart (Megan's twin brother, 1985) * New Arrival Heart (1986) * Grandma Heart (1987) * Grandpa Heart (1987) Cousins * Kenny (1988) * Kevin (1988) * Honey (1988) * Janet (1988) * Melody (1988) * Nellie (1988) Friends * Daria (1989) * Pleasance (1989) * Gillian (1989) * Darrin (1989) * Windy (1989) * Tawny (1989) Midge and Alan's Family (Midge's children are not canon anymore due to Mattel's troubles in controversies around the various pregnant Midge dolls.) * Ryan Sherwood (Midge and Alan's son, 2002 - originally depicted as having a twin sister as a newborn, no explanation is given for her current absence.) * Nikki Sherwood (Midge and Alan's daughter, 2003) * Newborn Baby Sherwood (Midge and Alan's child was intended through random distribution as a surprise when the box was opened, later named Cassandra making it a girl, 2004 ) * Grandma Hadley (Midge's mother, 2003) * Grandpa Hadley (Midge's father, 2003) * Melody (sister) Midge & Alan's Neighbors *New Neighbor Mom (2004) *New Neighbor Dad (2004) *New Neighbor Baby (2004) *New Neighbor Daughter (2004) So In Style * Grace (friend of Barbie, 2009) * Courtney (Kelly-sized "little sister" of Grace, 2009) * Kara (friend of Grace, 2009) * Kianna (Kelly-sized "little sister" of Kara, 2009) * Trichelle (friend of Grace, 2009) * Janessa (Kelly-sized "little sister" of Trichelle, 2009) * Chandra (friend of Grace, 2010) * Zahara (Kelly-sized "little sister" of Chandra, 2010) * Darren (boyfriend of Grace, 2010) * Julian (Tommy-sized "little brother" of Darren, 2010) Category:Happy Family Neighborhood Category:So In Style Category:Ken's friends Category:Barbie family